User blog:Kb.dreamer/Alli vs. Sav
I'm home sick. I need something to do. Why not? (: Alli: Ultimately all the mistakes she has made so far are just her attempts to be liked or accepted. Changing clothes at school- she wanted to grab people's attention, but not in the "look at her she's all covered" way. Maybe she felt like people would treat her different if she couldn't sport the short skirts she wears. It's actually very common for teen girls to change clothes after they leave home to something less modest. I really don't view that as a big deal. Going in the tent alone with Johnny- She wanted him to like her since she liked him so much. Dating Johnny in secret- Probably her first big mistake. I don't think she should have gone out with him if he wasn't willing to go public, but it was her choice. She wanted him to like her, and she didn't want to not date him at all, so she let him treat her like shit around his friends. The I Hate Holly J thing- Holly J was mean to her and she was just trying to stick up for herself and gain some respect but it got out of hand. A online hate group wasn't really necessary but it's not exactly the worst thing you can do to a person and she apologized in the end and realized she was wrong. Ravine with Johnny- She again, really liked Johnny and didn't want to lose him to someone his own age and experience. She wanted to get him interested in her again, so she has sex with him. 2nd biggest mistake for her in my opinion. Sexting- Not something she should have done, and she new it was bad. Once again, trying to get Johnny's attention. But, in the end, they broke up. Their relationship wasn't really going anywhere so that was the best thing to happen for them. Dance team- Wants more popular friends. Something a lot of teens thrive for. This wasn't really a big deal, but it started her rival with Bianca. Drew fiasco start up- She wanted to take things too fast. Drew didn't seem to incredibly interested in her to begin with Doing Drew's assignment for him- Dumb idea, especially since she didn't really warn him. Like he said, there was a reason he didn't really want to go to the dance.. Boiler room incident- She still liked Drew and was happy he finally decided to go to the dance with her. But then she finds out he cheated on her since they were officially together. She was devistated and wanted to make him jealous so she went to the boiler room with Owen. She didn't end up doing anything. I thought it was sad when Drew's mom blamed everything on Alli and he didn't defend her. Alli never did anything for him to cheat on her. Bianca fight- She was still steamed from the boiler room incident and similar to when she started the Holly J hate group, she wanted revenge. Parents finding her file- All of the things she had ever done wrong at Degrassi were brought to the surface again. From the most part she learned from her mistakes and was just starting to get better by dumping Drew and joining science club. She realized what she did was wrong, and theres no way to undo things. Starting over at a new school was a good choice for her, imho. She needed to get away for awhile. Malika- She was kind of using her in the first place to kiss up to her parents. Covering for Malika that one night was alright. But after their "sleepover" she shouldn't have hung out with her again since she knew she was a bad influence on her. The smoking thing at school was just a really bad coincidence. Drew as drummer- Alli didn't see how important it was that Sav got the best drummer he could. She was really only looking at her side of the situation there, which I get. Drew hurt her and honestly, he betrayed her. She didn't want her brother anywhere near him. But to say Drew made her life a living hell? That's a little too far. In conclusion- I think Alli has made mistakes, but has learned from them. Over a couple years time, it doesn't seem like her mistakes were really that big of a deal. But when they were just thrown out there to her parents who thought she was a modest, innocent virgin, yeah it was a big deal to them. Also, they don't see that it's their strict ways that made her have to live a double-life like that. Sav: (not going to break him up into catagories like that because he has been a pretty consistant character) He has always looked out for Alli. He kept a lot from their parents and covered for her tons of times. But he really can't do that his whole life. He's about to graduate from Degrassi and go off to whatever it is he plans to do next. He has bigger things to worry about than his little sister. She has been moping around and blaming Drew for everything when it started with Johnny. And it's not even Johnny's fault considering Alli always went back to him even when he pushed her away. None of this is Sav's problem, and he is sick of being in the middle of Alli's drama. Yes, he knew she wasn't on good terms with Drew when he had him be his drummer. That's why he was keeping it from her. But it wasn't the worse thing he could do. It really wasn't. He didn't really need to yell at her, but every single thing he said was true. She needs to realize that not everything is someone else's fault and she's in control of her own actions. From the looks at the previews, he thinks that the reason Alli ran away was to get attention. The real reason is she is really truly hurt. None of her family's on her side, and assuming she doesn't contact Clare or Jenna anymore, she has no friends. "Running away is her only escape". So, I can see both sides of it, but I am going to side with Alli on this one. Which side are you on and what do you think is going to happen next? Category:Blog posts